The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays a shot image obtained through shooting (with a camera) with another image superimposed on it.
A real image (really shot image) is often displayed with an electronic image superimposed on it. This technology is often termed as augmented reality (AR). One known information processing device employing augmented reality is configured as follows.
Specifically, in the disclosed information processing device, an object in a shot image that is being displayed is recognized; related information related to the object is extracted; the related information is displayed in a form superimposed on the shot image; whether or not the recognized object keeps being recognized is monitored; when the object ceases to be recognized, according to the progress of superimposed display processing, the superimposed display processing is either continued or stopped. Stable superimposed display is thus attempted in an augmented reality display system employing a device that changes its location unstably.
In augmented reality display, a really shot image is displayed. In a form superimposed on the shot image, an AR image (additional information for AR display) is displayed. The AR image is, for example, information for aiding the user's understanding. For example, some users prefer large AR images, while other users prefer small AR images. Conventionally, AR images cannot be changed as the user desires (prefers), which is a disadvantage. The known device mentioned above, making no mention of displaying AR image as the user desires, gives no solution to the just-mentioned disadvantage.